Shaker
Shaker is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Shakers are parahumans that can affect a broader area, asserting some degree of control over the battlefield. Methodology Shakers use their abilities to control the battlefield. They use several methods to accomplish this, including, but not limited to: *The creation and manipulation of forcefields in a variety of shapes and sizes. *Blasts with an area of effect, combining Shaker powers with a Blaster rating, similar to the old Nuker classification.Sarcophagus #U0402 Alexandria-ish package grants flight, as well as protection, in the form of external armor or a forcefield, the former providing imperfect but substantial protection that decays as it absorbs several incoming attacks, the latter providing perfect protection against a single hit. Both forms of protection recover after a short pause. Sarcophagus grants a blaster power with shaker-esque radius and damage potential or a shaker power with blaster-like offensive potential, the indistinction closely fitting the original PRT ‘Nuker’ designation). Nature of armor, recovery period, style of flight, and the nature or flavor of the ‘nuke’ vary based on the individual. - Detail Generator - Vials, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *The manipulation of terrain, hampering the mobility of enemy forces.Conch - Effect ripples outward, forcing enemies away, while having a supercharged aura-like effect imbue any allies in the area, granting a beneficial effect for the duration. Has a cost to use. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow.Quicksand - Fill an area with elementally charged muck. Movement through area is limited and causes damage to others, staying still lets slowing effect stack up to a limit, making moving again hard, while accumulating to affect them with elemental effect. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *The use of auras, either aiding allies or debilitating enemies.Question by WyldCard4: Aura: What exactly is her aura classified as? Personally I have classified it as a low level Stranger power, as I believe you once told me it is not a Master power. Stranger seems to fit best, as it alters the perceptions of her enemies. Answer by Wildbow: Shaker, not stranger. - Spacebattles post by Wildbow. *The use of different forms of telekinesis.Rune#Abilities_and_PowersStormtiger#Abilities_and_Powers *The creation of environmental hazards, such as gasses and explosions. Trigger events Trigger events producing Shakers often involve some sort of environmental or ambient danger, often non-human or only abstractly human.Shaker (Wide area effects) - Environmental danger, ambient danger, often nonhuman or only abstractly human. - Weaver Dice: Rulebook (Old Version) Weather, natural disasters, collapsing building sections and more are all possibilities.Shaker power, yes. Area or environment focused. Changing the battlefield. Shaker powers fell roughly in line with contextual or environmental threats. They were mindful of those things, usually. Context. Environment. - Polarize 10.13 Common combinations with other ratings Blaster Shaker combinations were a consistent enough occurrence that the Nuker designation was made. PRT countermeasures The PRT's general response is to spread out, minimizing the Shaker’s ability to affect multiple individuals at once.Can affect a broader area, asserting some degree of control over the battlefield. May include gas, explosions, forcefields, and ambient or radiated effects. General response is to spread out, minimizing the shaker’s ability to affect multiple individuals at once. Threat level 2+: Communicate shaker nature. Where possible, move or stagger fight locations with some regularity, to slow their ability to seize total command over a battlefield. Shaker-class threats take high priority, and can or should be baited out and taken out of action. Threat level 5+: All individuals should remain as mobile as possible, operating alone or in pairs. Evacuate the area, and personnel are warned not to rely too much on cover, environmental advantages, or situational advantages. Stagger confrontations, leaving an area when identified. Threat level 9+: Evacuation takes utmost priority. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Shaker Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Shaker